Through the Eyes of the Innocent
by polynesia
Summary: We all know what happened to Tamahome's family, right? But we only saw it from Tamahome's POV. This is the death of Tama's familyYUIREN'S POV. PG13 for violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own FY or any of the characters, though if I could have Shun-chan I'd be eternally grateful, no da! nudge nudge  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that I usually write humor, but I had to write something for English (1200 words or less...do you have any idea how hard that is?), and I didn't want to write a parody. I've already gotten the okay in English, though it is pretty violent. I just decided to put this up because most of my friends enjoyed it... shrugs Not sure why. (Plus I need some peer reviews for English--onegai!)  
  
BTW, if you don't know, 'Nii-chan' means older brother (it's a really cute way of saying it, like a child might), 'Onii-san' also means older brother (it's just a more polite way of saying it. Adults might use it), 'aniki' means-guess what-older brother (street slang way of saying it--pretty coarse), and 'to-chan' means daddy. Just an FYI.

  
  
Through the Eyes of the Innocent  
  
"Nii-chan!" I shrieked, bolting upright in bed.  
  
Nothing.  
  
My breathing slowly calmed and went back to its normal pattern as I looked around and realized that it had just been a dream. A wonderful dream... Nii-chan had come back to us... and he had promised that he'd stay, forever this time. He'd never go away again...  
  
"Yuiren? Are you okay?" I heard one of my sisters ask. I nodded and tried to answer, but the lump in my throat kept the words from coming out properly. Instead, a strangled sob escaped me, and I felt hot tears start down my face.  
  
There was a sigh from across the room as Chuei made his way over to my bed. "Did you dream about onii-san again? You need to stop. You know that he needs to work, don't you? He's the only thing keeping us alive. It isn't right to repay him by crying and whining every time he leaves us again. It would just hurt him if he knew," he lectured.  
  
I could picture his serious face as he repeated the same words he had ever since nii-chan had first put him in charge of the family. Chuei was only a few years older than me, but he acted like an adult already. I was glad I could still act like a little girl...  
  
"Yuiren, are you listening? You're being selfish," he said sharply.  
  
I drew in a shuddery breath and nodded, sniffling slightly. "I know, nii- chan..." I answered quietly, just like I always did.  
  
Now I could picture him again, his smoky grey eyes softening as he listened to me cry. He gently wiped the tears off my face. "I'm sorry, Yuiren... I miss him too. But we just can't cry about it. We need to be strong-!" he said, his voice breaking as the tears started to leak out of his eyes too.  
  
I leaned into him, putting my arms around his neck. "It's okay, Chuei! I promise, I won't cry anymore!" I said earnestly, hoping to stop his tears. I felt him nod, then pull away.  
  
"You don't need to, Yuiren... you're too young," he said, going back to his own blanket.  
  
I sighed and leaned back into my bed, pulling the blanket up around me. This wasn't new. It had all happened before—so many times. Life had been so hard since to-chan got sick and nii-chan had to go make money. Chuei tried so hard to take care of us...but he was young.  
  
I was just closing my eyes to go to sleep when I heard a stick crack outside. I tried to hold back my whimper of fear, but Chuei heard it anyway.  
  
"It's okay, Yuiren, it's no-"he began, but he was cut off as our door swung open and a dark figure stumbled in. Something about him made me want to run, far away, or maybe hide deep in the shadows where I would never be found. It was that feeling that prompted me to pull my blanket over my head and crawl into the corner.  
  
Seconds later, the room was in chaos.  
  
I couldn't see anything through the heavy blanket that hid me from view, but I could easily tell what was going on without my eyes. I could hear the screams from my sisters, I could hear Chuei's quavering voice as he threatened the attacker with to-chan's old carving knife.  
  
I could also hear the solid thwocks as bodies were punctured and limbs fell to the floor.  
  
But it wasn't the sounds that made me gag, not the shrieks or the thumps that I knew were my sisters falling lifeless to the ground. It was the thick, coppery stench that surrounded me. The sickening scent of blood was suffocating, ten times heavier than my torn blanket.  
  
Then, as soon as it had begun, the whirlwind of pain and suffering ceased. I knew, though, that it was only the eye of the storm. The footsteps moving slowly, steadily closer to me made that painfully clear. Soon the eye would pass, and this time the howling onslaught would be directed towards me.  
  
I cowered into the corner as the footsteps came closer, closer. I knew what was coming and squeezed my eyes shut just as the blanket was lifted away.  
  
I waited for almost an eternity before I drew up the strength to open my eyes. A soft gasp escaped my lips as I took in the sight in front of me.  
  
The young man standing there was anything but the demon I had been expecting. He was even a few years younger than nii-chan. I could tell that just from his boyish face. I cringed as I noted the smears of blood on that face.  
  
It took me a moment to realize that he was just staring at me with those strange amber eyes, not making any movement towards his blood-soaked weapons. I looked up into his eyes, trying to see why. To my surprise, his gaze was neither crazed nor evil...no, it was grief-stricken, every curve on his face crying out in sadness and rage. I knew, in that moment, that he had a reason for this slaughter. Not one I would ever comprehend, but it was there.  
  
We remained staring for several seconds, the only sounds in the room his ragged breathing. Then he said, almost so quietly that I couldn't hear, "She's just a little girl...so small...does my revenge need to be this complete?" There were a few more seconds of silence, then his eyes hardened. "For aniki...yes."  
  
It hurt. Oh, I'll never say it didn't hurt as he sent that spinning horror though my chest and out the other side. But even hours later, as I lay slowly dying, I wondered. Did he miss his brother too? Was that what this was all about? My musings were interrupted a little after dawn as the door opened again, this time letting in a very different visitor.  
  
He was home. My beloved oldest brother...he was home.  
  
"Chuei, Yuiren, I'm ba-"his voice died in his throat as he realized the gruesome scene in front of him. "Chuei...Yui-"he whispered, his voice breaking. "No..."  
  
"Nii-chan!" I managed to cry out, wincing at the effort it took.  
  
"Yuiren!" he cried, rushing over to me and gathering me up into his arms. I smiled. It would be all right now.  
  
"Nii-chan...you came home...I knew you would. I had a dream last night that you would...and you did! You'll...you'll stay this time?" I asked weakly.  
  
His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed silently. Finally, he seemed to find his voice. "Of course! Yuiren, I'll stay with you forever...just stay quiet and rest!" he pleaded, his voice thick with emotion.  
  
I knew I had to tell him about the boy, and about his sad eyes. I had to tell him about the boy's brother, the reason for the attack. I had to make nii-chan see what I had—so he'd forgive him too. But for now... I was so tired, and it hurt so much... Surely it could wait... Slowly, I sank back into nii-chan's embrace, giving in to the darkness. 

A/N: Any criticism is greatly appreciated as my final product is due in a few days and I need to make a few changes, I just don't know what yet...


End file.
